


Where Worlds Collide

by justme133



Category: Big Wolf on Campus, My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Gen, I suck at tagging, M/M, Past/Future Fic, Time Travel, a kickboxer, a seer, a vampire - Freeform, a werewolf, a wizard, and an overzealous Goth to finish the group, from 2001 to 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme133/pseuds/justme133
Summary: When Tommy, Merton, and Lori find themselves in a different time and place, they have to turn to the locals for help.Can Sarah, Benny, and Ethan help them before their own lives become jeopardized?





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay, so, we take a left here,” Tommy said, holding the map up in front of his face as Merton drove. The two of them, along with Lori, who was squished in between them in the front seat of the hearse, were trying to get to a ‘Meeting of The Minds’ convention Merton had gotten invited to. And of course, where Merton went, Tommy wasn’t far behind, and now, neither was Lori.

“I really think you don’t know your left from your right,” Lori said, yanking the map from his hands. “Let me see.” 

“Lori, I think I know where I’m going.”

“Oh do you, because Merton specifically said to take ‘Middletown Rd’ and we’re now on ‘Frost Ln’.”

“Okay, so we’re taking a short cut, big deal. We’ll still get there!”

“For a werewolf, your sense of direction is terrible.” The two stopped bickering as Merton turned down a side road, the hearse now bumping over the uneven dirt of the road as he drove. “Merton?”

“You two fight like an old married couple, and as much as I hate to break up the Dawkins-Baxter family argument, I have a convention to get to.”

“At least we don’t act like one,” Lori grumbled, handing the map back to Tommy.

“We do not act like we’re married!” Tommy argued now, his face flushed as he glanced at Merton, who was shaking his head, not looking at them – Tommy did note his darkening cheeks and increase in his heart rate though.

“I still say you two should just fuck and get it over with. I mean, seriously, everyone can tell that you two-“ her words were cut off as a deer darted in front of the hearse, making the three of them let out surprised shouts. Merton twisted the wheel, and the large vehicle spun, heading straight for the trees. The turn jolted the old broken radio to surge to life for a second, the numbers 2,0,1,4 lighting up before it faded again as the vehicle continued to spend.

The three teens screamed, eyes closed waiting for the impact of wood and crash of metal. 

None came. Tommy, who had jumped on top of his two friends –since he could heal much better than them- opened his eye and moved away, making the other two look around too. They were still in the woods, yes, but where there had been trees before was now a smooth dirt road etched into the ground.

“What happened?” Lori asked, pushing Merton out of the car so she could get out. “Where are we? We should be a mangled mess of limbs and blood and metal and trees. But we’re not.” Merton nodded and looked around, unsure. Tommy got out of the car, his nose immediately burning as it was assaulted with unfamiliar smells. He whimpered and slapped a hand over his face – he was glad he had worn a long sleeve today, pulling it down over his hand and breathing in the smell of familiarity.

“You okay there big guy?” Merton asked, watching his friend’s eyes flash yellow briefly before he took another deep sniff of his shirt.

“I don’t know where we are, but it’s not home. It smells  _ wrong _ ,” he said through clenched teeth, eyes flashing again. “It  _ hurts.” _ Merton narrowed his eyes a minute before he grinned, running back to the hearse. He came back with a soft black scarf, coming up to his friend and wrapping it around his neck. Immediately, Tommy was surrounded by the smell of Merton, himself, the Lair, of  _ home. _ He felt himself relax, giving a grateful grin to his friend. Merton grinned back, averting his eyes from the look Tommy was giving him. Lori rolled her eyes at the two idiots in front of her.

“Okay lovebirds, enough of this.” The two guys stepped away from each other, both looking embarrassedly at Lori, who just smirked. “Told you two. Just fuck already. Later though. Right now we need to figure out where the hell we are.”

“Right,” Merton said, ignoring her and turning to look around them. All they saw was woods, and it was getting dark fast – it had been midday in Pleasantville, but here, it was nearing evening. They moved closer to the hearse, about to get in and drive back the way they came, when Tommy stiffened, eyes flashing as he immediately stepped in front of his two friends. “Tommy?”

“Shut up,” he mumbled, a glint of fangs showing as he let his eyes scan the area around them. Even with the scarf around his neck, a deep unsettling burning smell was growing stronger, and if he was wolfed out, his hackles would have been rising in alarm. 

Something, something the wolf part of him  _ did not like _ , was heading towards them. He could hear it now, the quick flutter of something moving swiftly through the trees, changing direction to head towards them. It took all of his control to keep the wolf under control – it wanted to burst out, to protect, but no, they were somewhere different, somewhere that was not their territory, so he waited it out, waiting to see what the threat was.

And then it was there. A girl, no older than them, perhaps even younger, stepped out of the trees and into their view. The burning smell just got stronger, and it took everything Tommy had to not whine as the smell ingrained itself into his mind. He shifted a bit closer to Merton, who placed a hand on his arm, which helped calm the wolf inside of him a little bit more.

The girl watched them, eyes wary. She was very pretty, with soft dark skin and long deep brunette hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. She wore a dark blue top with black jeans that were tucked into gray boots that came halfway up her calf. She finally locked eyes with Tommy, her shoulders held up in defiance, but not for a fight. Tommy felt his own muscles unlock as he stood up to his full height, not looking away from her either. She nodded, and then her eyes flashed gold while she hissed at him through long fangs now. Tommy wolfed out, growling at her as his own eyes flashed yellow. But it wasn’t as if they wanted to fight – it was as if the two of them were showing off, coming to an understanding. She retracted her fangs and he de-wolfed.

“Okay then,” she said, nodding at him again. They watched her pull out a small device and tap the screen, bringing to her ear – a cell phone apparently as she began to speak. “Guys, come out to Old Frost Lane. You’re gonna wanna see this.” She hung up and looked at the three newcomers. “I’m Sarah. And it looks like we have some things to talk about.”

…

Sarah looked really calm on the outside, but on the inside?  Oh hell no, what was a werewolf, an  _ Alpha _ werewolf if her nose wasn’t wrong, doing in Whitechapel? With his pack no less? Or, who she assumed was his pack. The two humans – she thought they were humans, for the most part at least – they lightly smelled like wolf, the pale guy moreso than the girl, but it was there, a deep smell that connected the three of them. 

And why did they look at her like she was crazy? Obviously the vampire thing didn’t faze them – ya know, since they were with a  _ werewolf _ and everything, so what was with the staring? And why was there a hearse behind them? What was up with these guys?

The guy in front – the werewolf – looked peaceful enough. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and really good looking with high cheekbones and curly, sandy brown hair and light hazel eyes; Erica would be all over him, she was sure. But by the way he stood in front of the other guy, she didn’t think Erica would have much luck with that. And speaking of the other guy, wasn’t the whole ‘black-outfit-emo-wannabe’ a little much? And the girl look perpetually pissed off. And what was with their clothes? They weren’t completely weird, but more like outdated. The wolf was wearing  _ cargo pants _ ! No one wore cargo pants anymore! 

She began to pace, anxious for her friends to arrive. Benny and Ethan would know what to do - these people obviously weren’t from around here, and she knew she couldn’t let the Council get to them, especially the werewolf, he’d be torn to shreds! They may have been different, but Sarah could easily tell they weren’t evil, or bad. She continued to pace, only stopping when the pale gothic teen stepped towards her; she could see the girl restraining the wolf from following him.

“Excuse me,” he said, giving her a cheeky grin. “I couldn’t help notice the fangs and glowing eyes. A vampire. You know, I’ve met a few, even was one for a little bit. Can I ask how long you’ve been one? All the ones I’ve met were over hundreds of years old, but you don’t seem to be very old. What’s that like, a new vampire in this day and age? Also, did you call this ‘Old Frost Lane’? Which is funny we were driving on Frost Lane before we went skidding into a tree, but then there was no tree, and we were here. Where is here, exactly?” She looked at him, surprised - the only person she had heard babble so much was Rory, and at least she could understand him; this guy though. The wolf came up and slipped an arm around his shoulders, giving her a crooked grin.

“Excuse Merton. He’s got an overactive imagination. But I do have to agree with him. Where are we?” Sarah just shook her head, giving them a confused smile. They weren’t the only ones who wanted answers. 

“Where are you  _ from _ ?”

“Pleasantville.”

Before she could respond - and tell them she had never heard of a town called  _ Pleasantville _ except for an old movie - they all turned as someone called her name.

“Sarah! What’s going on?” Two teen boys were walking towards them - one nearing Tommy’s own height at the six foot mark, the other slighter and shorter, much more towards Merton and Lori’s height. The taller one had a bag slipped over his shoulder, while the shorter carried what looked like a travel mug in his hands. He had been the one who had spoken. When he got to Sarah, he handed her the cup. “From the sound of it, you didn’t get to have lunch yet. Here’s a shake that Benny’s grandma made for you.” Sarah smiled gratefully and took a sip, already feeling better. “So what’s going on?”

“Well… remember how we were discussing the possibility of a rip in the fabric of space and time that could bring in unwanted guests due to Rory’s attempt at alien contact the other day when he flew into that satellite?” 

“Yeah…?” She waved a hand at the three teens who were just watching them. 

“Can you please, you know…?” Sarah asked the tall teen, who just looked confused. The girl got the hint though, elbowing him sharply in the side. He yelled, which quickly turned to a snarl as he wolfed out.

“OW!” he said to the girl, who just shrugged. Ethan and Benny took a step back, surveying the wolfed out teen. Tommy groaned and ran a paw over his face. “Listen. I don’t get whats going on. But I was raised with some manners, so I’m going to at least introduce myself. My name is Tommy. This is Merton, and that’s Lori. if you can just point us back in the direction of Pleasantville, or the highway, we’ll get out of your hair.”

The three other teens just looked confused before Sarah spoke.

“Yeah… Okay. Like I said already, I’m Sarah, that’s Ethan, and that’s Benny. And there’s no town called Pleasantville anywhere in like 100 miles from us, if not more, heck I’ve never even heard of Pleasantville. This is Whitechapel.”

“Where the hell is Whitechapel?” Lori asked, crossing her arms. “And how the hell did we get here then?” 

Merton was silent though, eyes narrowed as he looked at the way the teens were dressed, and the phone the girl had used. Not again.

“What year is it?” he asked, always the first to figure out what was going on. They all looked at him, but he waited, waving a hand impatiently. “Anyone?”

“2014,” Ethan finally said, and he watched the color drain from the three faces, and the werewolf shook, dewolfing again.

“I knew it! This is just like Back To The Future, where suave Marty McFly goes into the past!”

“Oh, what happened?” Tommy asked, already knowing he would regret this.

“The movie got a cult following, but the studio completely bombed when they replaced the dad in the second one-”

“What happened in the movie?!” Lori and Tommy cried, making Merton grimace.

“Right. Marty went back in time and then had to find his way back home before he got stuck in the past. Very similar to the wormhole we went through before Tommy. Remember, little Merton asked about my hair? Aw, I was a cute kid.”

“So, wait, you’re telling  us that we’re in the future right now?” Merton nodded at Lori’s question, making her look at Tommy. “Please tell me he’s kidding, Tommy!”

“Um, hi, excuse me,” Benny said, stepping forward, trying to keep the aggravation out of his voice, “but you guys wanna let us in on what's going on?”

“We’re from 2001,” Merton said, arms spread wide as he grinned. “We’re in the future!” he cried dramatically, falling to his knees.

Tommy and Lori could be  seen standing behind him, hiding their faces in their hands. Ethan, Benny and Sarah just watched the dramatic Goth, wondering what the hell they were supposed to do now.

And how the hell could they get these guys home?

…


	2. 2

“Benny!” Ethan mumbled, elbowing his friend who was staring at the three newcomers in confusion. He blinked it away and looked at Ethan, who just kind of made a movement in aggravation. Benny just raised an eyebrow. Ethan wiggled his fingers then pointed at the three of them again. 

 

“Ohhh,” Benny said, getting what Ethan was miming now. He turned and gave them his biggest ‘please-don’t-kill-me’ smile. “ _ Dormiat in pace usque ad excitare!”  _ He cried, waving his hands and making three balls of light shoot from his fingers. 

 

“Hey that was latin!” Merton exclaimed before a ball of light hit him, making him fall  to the ground, fast asleep. Tommy growled, eyes flashing yellow before a ball of light hit him, making him fall asleep as well, wolfing out as he fell to the ground. Lori ducked hers as she got into a fighting stance.

 

“Oh no you don’t. I’ve dealt with magic before and I am not going through that hell again!” she cried, running towards them. Sarah blocked her, but that didn’t stop her from landing a strong kick to the vampire, who fell backwards in surprise. “Try me bloodsucker, I’ve fought a lot worse than you!” Sarah got up and ducked as another kick was aimed to her head.

 

“I really don’t want to fight you! I’m trying to help.”

 

“Do you know how many times I’ve heard that before something tries to  _ kill _ me?!”

 

“Benny! A little help here!” 

 

“Right.  _ Dormiat in pace usque ad excitare!!”  _ he cried, running towards the two fighting girls - well, Lori was fighting, Sarah was just dodging. He shot balls of light at them, now giving Sarah two things to dodge. Finally though, a flash of light struck Lori in the chest, making her fall onto her back, deep asleep.

 

“Okay,” Sarah sighed, looking at her two dorks. “What do we do with them now? And what do we do with that thing?” she asked, pointing at the large hearse. “I’m not driving that.”

…

 

Now, Evelyn Weir had seen quite a few things in her lifetime. She didn’t think anything could surprise her anymore, especially in a town like Whitechapel.

 

But when her grandson - the rotten apple of her eye - came in with his two best friends (no matter how much he denied it, she knew he considered Sarah one of his best friends at this point), carrying an unconscious pale, older teen dressed in all black into her house, she barely blinked an eye. They left, only to return with a tall -unconscious as well- werewolf slung between Benny and Ethan, while Sarah carried an equally unconscious teen girl in her arms. Once the three obviously older teens were placed in her living room, she rounded on her grandson.

 

“What did you do this time?!”

 

“I didn’t do anything!!” Benny argued, but his grandma just glared at him.

 

“Then why is there a werewolf, his mate, and his second-in-command  _ unconscious in my living room?! _ ” Benny shrugged and looked at Ethan for help, who just shrugged as well. “Where did they come from?!”

 

“The past…?” Ethan said with a shrug, and Evelyn whirled on her grandson again.

 

_ “What the hell did you do?!?” _

…

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the past, Tommy, Merton, and Lori must face what has happened to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, holy crap!
> 
> ....

Tommy woke up first, blinking away the spell-induced sleep and sitting up, eyes immediately falling to Merton and Lori, who were still passed out. He could hear their breathing, soft and mellow, and felt the worry leave his shoulders as he glanced around the room.

 

Were they really in the future? How did they get here? And how could they get home? 

 

He jerked when he saw an old woman enter the room, a cup of something steaming in her hands. She set it down on the table and then sat next to him on the couch, giving him a soft smile.

 

“You know my boy, I”ve been around for a very long time, and I have never seen a werewolf quite like you. The ones I”ve always met have been, well…”

 

“Evil?” Tommy supplied, making her nod with a small laugh.

 

“Yes dear, evil. You know, my grandson’s friend, Ethan, that you met before?” Tommy nodded, remembering the two teens he had seen earlier, making the older woman smile. “My idiot of a grandson turned him into a werewolf when he messed up a magic spell. Honestly, you and your pack are lucky that he didn’t turn you into a toad or something.”  Tommy paled, but then laughed. “Now dear. Are you really from 2001?”

 

…

 

When Benny, Ethan, and Sarah returned - having parked the hearse in Rory’s garage since his mom had let him hide out there ever since he had began “dj-ing” - they found the three teens awake and talking to Benny’s grandma, the four of them looking worried.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ethan asked, making Benny’s grandma sigh - that’s when he noticed the three teens were surrounding a laptop, reading an article.

 

“We found something,” Grandma said, standing up to face them. “And it’s not good.” She moved so the other three teens could crowd around the computer as well. “I asked them about their time, what they were doing before they got here, things like that. Tommy here,” she said, placing a hand on the werewolf’s shoulder, “was telling me how he was the captain of the football team, and his mother was a reporter. So, we did some searching online, and…” Grandma trailed off then as they clicked play on a video that went with the article.

 

**_‘Sally Dawkins here with an urgent missing persons report,”_ ** the blonde woman in the video said, eyes red, as if she had been crying. “ **_It has been over 36 hours since three local teens, on their way to convention out of town, have been reported missing. The three teens in question never checked into the convention, nor into their reserved rooms. Local law enforcement officers have been on the lookout, with no luck yet. The missing teens are as follows: Merton J. Dingle, Lori Baxter, and Thomas Dawkins,_ ** **”** with this said, a photo with all three teens flashed onto the screen.  **_“Please, if anyone watching this has any information on finding these teens, please, give the station, the mayor’s office, the police, anyone, a call. Thank you. This is Sally Dawkins, and… Tommy, if you’re watching this, please come home.”_ **

 

Everyone was silent as the video ended.

 

“The date?” Ethan asked, making them all look at him. “On the video?”

 

“March 10th. 2001.” 

 

“We just… disappeared,” Lori said, meeting her eyes friends. “Just vanished.”

 

“Okay, so vanished. Cool cool. Anyone wanna tell me HOW THE HECK THIS HAPPENED?!” Merton cried out, always the one for dramatics as he jumped up and began to pace, a hectic flurry of black moving back and forth. “Oh, my things,” he moaned, “I’m sure Becky sold it all on ebay, FOR UNDER PRICE! And Rasputin, she probably made him into a purse,” he whined, still pacing. He was getting more and more frantic, until finally Tommy jumped up and stilled Merton, hands on his arms.

 

“Mert, buddy, hey little buddy, calm down,” Tommy said, giving Merton his best Dawkins smile. “Merton, you gotta calm down,” Tommy said, feeling the very familiar itch underneath his skin. “You freaking out isn’t making this any easier on the wolf. Come on man.” This time Tommy whined, which made Merton’s head snap up, his own melodramatic grieving forgotten about. 

 

As the two of them began to bicker, Tommy on the cusp of wolfing out and Merton trying to talk him down, Lori was scrolling through the site with Sarah, when they found something.

 

“Hey lovebirds!” Lori called, making the two whip around to glare at her. “There’s another video,” she said, clicking play.

 

**_“Sally Dawkins here. It has been one week since the disappearance of my son and his two best friends. Although there is no improvement on the search front, we have located the vehicle that they were driving in.”_ ** This got Merton’s attention, making him turn a little closer to the screen, Tommy’s arm now slipping over his shoulders as the two of them leaned on each other.  **_“The vehicle in question, a black 1972 hearse, was found half submerged in the swamp outside of Pleasantville early this morning. There was no sign of teenagers. From the state of the vehicle, it seems to have only been in the swamp for less than 24 hours. There are no leads on how it had gotten there, or where it’s passengers have gone. We do have these messages from the teens families, in hopes that they will see them, and come home.”_ **

 

The video cut to a staticy video of Dean, Tommy’s older brother.

 

**_“Hey little bro. You need to come home, you’ve got mom and dad pretty freaked. And man, I miss you little bro. Come home.”_ **

 

The video cut again, this time showing Becky, Merton’s little sister.

 

**_“Freaker, if you’re watching this, get your stupid, gothic ass home. You can’t… you can’t leave me like this! I’m stuck feeding frozen rats to your freaking albino snake, and I’m not some maid to dust your creepy crap. So get home, Freaker. Now!”_ **

 

Merton chuckled as the video cut off once again, this time showing an older woman, who smiled sadly.

 

“ **_Lori. Come home dear. I know things have been tough, lately, but you need to come back. I need you to come home. Please.”_ **

 

The video ended then, and everyone was silent as the words sunk in, before Benny pulled out his phone, calling Rory.

 

“Hey Rory.”

 

_ “Wassup B.”  _ Benny rolled his eyes at Ethan as he put Rory on speaker. 

 

“Hey Ror,” Ethan started, sighing now. “Remember we parked a car at your house earlier?”

 

_ “Oh yeah E, the big black death one. What about it?” _

 

“Is it still there?”

 

_ “Pff, is it still there? Of course it is….”  _ Rory trailed off as they heard a door open and close.  _ “Woah. How’d you guys do that?” _

 

Benny hung up then, looking at everyone now.

 

“How the hell does a car, that was here in the future, get back to the past?”

 

“And how do we get back?”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations, and a plan is beginning to be made

The six teens turned to look at Benny’s grandma, who just sighed and leaned her head back as she blew out an exhausted breath. “Benny, I’m going to need you and Jane. A dimensional travel spell is too strong for just one sorceress.”

 

“Wait, Jane doesn’t know magic,” Ethan interrupted, making both members of the Weir household look guilty at him. “...What?”

 

“She’s been training with me. I meant to tell you E!” Benny pleaded, making Ethan shoot him a deathglare. Benny just gave him his trademark smile, his lips stretched wide as he tried to make Ethan less angry. 

 

“I’m gonna go get my sister, who is apparently learning  _ fucking magic _ behind my back, and then we’ll go from there,” Ethan said, turning away from Benny, who groaned and hung his head as Ethan slammed the door behind him. Behind them, Tommy and Merton exchanged looks before the jock nodded and took off after the slighter brunette teen, leaving Merton to talk to Benny. Grandma watched all of this and turned to Sarah and Lori, a list appearing in her hands.

 

“Girls, pick these things up for me, so I can send you kids home.” With matching nods, Sarah whisked Lori away. Grandma let out a frustrated breath as she went into her magic room.

 

_ Teenagers _

…

 

“Hey! Ethan!” Ethan turned to see the large jock - Tommy, right - jog towards him. It was hard to believe that this kid, who looked only a couple years older than him, was from the freaking  _ past _ .  He didn’t even fathom the ‘werewolf’ thing, since he had rarely met a nice, decent werewolf - not counting his own stint into the wolfy world. He stopped walking so the older teen could catch up to him. “You okay?” Ethan raised a dark eyebrow at him and then let out a small huff.

 

“Fine. Just…”

 

“Frustrated,” Tommy supplied, making Ethan nod before he looked up at the werewolf, eyeing him warily.

 

“So a nice werewolf huh?”  Tommy nodded and Ethan just eyed him again. “You’re not very scary.”

 

“Oh, some people would argue that thought,” he says, giving Ethan his widest Dawkins smile. He sees some of the tension melt from Ethan’s shoulders, glad that his smile still worked in the future… if he even made it this far in his life. That knocked the smile from his face briefly.

 

“What about you?” Ethan asks, making Tommy look at him. “How are you enjoying our futuristic lifestyle?” Tommy laughs and the two begin to continue to Ethan’s house.

“Besides the fashion choices and your ability to make everything smaller, not much has changed,” Tommy said with a shrug. Ethan nodded - he remembered finding an old phone in his attic once, it had a full miniature keyboard on it that had been his mom’s at one time - understanding where Tommy was coming from. 

 

“So, Evelyn told me about you being a wolf, once. What did you think?”

 

“No offense, but it was terrible. I much prefer walking on two legs.” That caught Tommy’s attention as he looked at the other teen.

 

“You went full wolf?” Ethan blinked in surprise and nodded. “Huh.” Tommy shoved his hands in his pockets and his eyes grew distant. Ethan decided he needed to change the subject.

 

“What about your pack? They’re human, aren’t they?”

 

“Pack?” Tommy asked, coming back to himself and giving Ethan a confused smile. “Merton and Lori aren’t my… pack,” he finished, thinking that over. “Well, I mean, not officially or anything. But yeah they’re human. They’ve both been wolves before, but now they’re immune. Once you’re cured, that its.” 

 

“Huh. Doesn’t having a human mate make it kind of hard though?” Ethan asked, surprised when the jock stumbled, hazel eyes wide now.

 

“What? Mate?! Who?  _ What _ ?”

…

Benny sprawled onto his couch, looking at the Goth, who was looking around the now empty living room.

 

“So 2001 huh?” Benny asked, making Merton look at him and give him his best smile. 

 

“2014 huh?  _ And! _ You’re a wizard! I’ve dappled into magic a few times myself, it usually ends up with either me or Tommy on the receiving end of something evil or otherwise crazy, but still, it is a skill to be learned. But you’re naturally one, which is something I have not really encountered in my time adventuring into the supernatural world with Tommy, and now Lori too. And of course, you’re friends with a vampire! Not many nice ones of those in our time and space either. I met one, a lovely girl, who wanted to eat me, and only ate werewolves, so she tried to eat Tommy too, and that was just a disaster in waiting.” Merton finally stopped for breath as he smiled at Benny, who just gave a small nod.

 

Man, he thought Rory rambled a lot, but this guy could put his motormouth skills to the test, Benny had no doubt on that. But still, the Goth was interesting to listen to ramble on.

 

“And of course, your boyfriend has visions! That must be something else, I mean come on, I haven’t met a seer before, not a decent one who wasn’t trying to scam people though, so Ethan is definitely someone to talk to whenever he gets back here!”

 

Benny choked on air as he met the endlessly curious blue eyes of the overzealous Goth. 

 

“ _ Boyfriend?!” _

…

 

Lori was reading over the list the old woman had given them while she walked with Sarah. 

 

“So, how’d you get all fangy?” Lori asked, with no tact, as usual. Sarah laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear and out of her face.

 

“Psychopathic ex-boyfriend. How did you get tangled up into a werewolf pack?”

 

“Haunted football game, ended up fighting the ghost with Tommy, found out he was a werewolf, got myself turned into an evil werewolf, tried to take over the world, and now I’m immune and stuck with them. How’d you get involved with a wannabe wizard and some guy that goes all funny when he sees things in his head?” Sarah snorted at her description of her friends.

 

“I’m their babysitter. They saved my life, or my half-life, whatever you call being undead, and there’s just something about that that binds you together. Their my dorks.” Lori laughed and nodded as they made their way into a small store.

 

“So how long have they been dating?”

“When did the wolf and the emo-wannabe become mates?”

 

The two girls stopped and looked at each other as their questions overlapped. Then, both burst out laughing as their words registered in each other’s ears.

...

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

It was almost another 24 hours before Grandma could get the spell ready to send the three teens from the past back home. 

 And in that 24 hours, six lives were changed.

…

“Wait wait wait,” Sarah says with a small laugh. “You think  _ Ethan _ and  _ Benny _ are dating?!”

“You mean to tell me you don’t? I mean I’ve only been here a couple days and I haven’t seen so much googoo eyes between two people besides my two guys.”

“Well I mean yeah I thought they were but nothing ever happened so I thought maybe I was imagining it!”

“Oh no, you’re not. And you noticed how my boys look at each other! I told them they need to just screw and get over themselves, but have they listened to me? No, because they’re idiots!”

…

By the time the girls had returned, Grandma was hard at work with Benny and Jane trying to get everything for the spell ready to go.

Everything seemed to be going well for a couple of hours until Benny knocked something over in the magic room and caused everything in their bowl to explode.

Grandma threw them all out except for Jane, yelling for Benny to just keep Tommy, Merton, and Lori busy until the two of them were done.

So, Sarah decided to take Lori to go look around and leave the boys to themselves, shoving some money into Ethan’s hands so that they can all go to the movies or go do something.

And if they kind of pushed the two couples together, well, who had to know?

…

Of course, now that some conversations have been had, some things were off between the two ‘couples’.

…

**_Benny & Ethan _ **

Benny had heard the gay jokes for years. So many people have asked him about him and Ethan’s friendship-slash-relationship-slash-romance for so long, it didn’t even really faze him anymore. Hell, how many times had Sarah and Erica made jokes about the two of them? How many times had Rory knocked on one of their doors, made some remark about them having their clothes on, before busting in? And of course, there was the time where the water had been cut off by the mutated gators, and Rory had to make the shared-shower joke.

Like he said, he had heard the jokes for so many years, it didn’t even make him blink.

But now, for some reason, hearing that someone  _ from the freakin’ past _ , thought that they were dating, just made a guy think. Benny adored Ethan, there was no doubt in his mind for that – Ethan was his best friend, his other half, the one person in this world that he would do anything for (well, except maybe Grandma, but the woman helped raise him, he owed her his life honestly.).

And sure, maybe he watched Ethan more than he watched Erica or Sarah. Maybe he liked the way Ethan smiled, the way his eyes lit up like a puppy. Maybe he liked the way Ethan’s licked his lips when he was thinking hard over something, or the way he chewed his lip while he did his homework. 

But that didn’t mean anything! 

Okay, maybe it did. But still…

Him and Ethan dating?  _ Boyfriends _ ? 

…

**_Tommy & Merton_ **

Tommy glanced at Merton out of the corner of his eye. The Goth was talking over-excitedly with Ethan, asking him about his visions and what he can do with them and so on and so on.

Ethan had thought that Merton was Tommy’s  _ mate _ . Tommy didn’t have a mate – heck, he didn’t even think he  _ could _ have a mate. He wasn’t a  _ real _ werewolf, an argument he’s had with many born wolves lately. A wolf was a wolf in his opinion, but he had had many fights about how only real wolves could mate and change and blah-blah-blah. Tommy was over the whole thing.

But still, Merton as his mate? Sure, Lori had always made comments about them, and a few of his football buddies had asked him why they had suddenly gotten so close, and some had even told him if he and Merton were together in  _ that way _ , that it was cool with them, but no, Tommy had always liked girls. Not that he could date any of them, since with any girl he got too close to, he wolfed out and became what they considered a monster.

But it did make him think – Merton didn’t think he was monster. Merton flinched and could be scared sometimes when Tommy played pranks on him, but Merton wasn’t afraid  _ of _ him. No, Tommy could see the way Merton looked at him.

Would it ever be possible for Tommy to have a mate? And could it really be…  _ Merton _ ??

…

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy guacamole, I didn't think I'd ever get this updated. Lots of stuff has been going on, blahblahblah, enjoy the update!

They did end up going to the movies - luckily it was some old black-and-white film that was a special showing, not having to worry about introducing Tommy and Merton too much to the future. Tommy decided to sit towards the bottom, near the door, just in case - he had too many mishaps where he had to make a quick getaway from wherever he was. Merton joined him while Benny and Ethan sat up a little closer to the top. 

 

Tommy was glad it was an older movie. Merton loved these types of things, and Tommy liked to make Merton happy. He was still shook by the revelation that someone  _ from the future _ thought he and Merton were mates. But he risked a glance towards the back of the theater, where Benny and Ethan were talking quietly, heads bowed close together.

 

Maybe they were both blind to what was right next to them.

 

Tommy glanced at Merton, who had his hands in his lap, eyes focused on the screen, rapidly paying attention to the movie. Tommy just found himself watching him, thinking.

 

He had always been so sure that he would end up with a girl, have kids, have that white-picket fence life. His mom and dad always told him how he would find a nice girl someday, one who loved him.

 

But he didn’t need a girl who loved him, because Merton already did. Merton loved Tommy and the wolf. Merton glanced at Tommy and gave him a bright smile, and yeah, Tommy was sure now.

 

When they got home,  _ and they would get home _ , Tommy would man up and take Merton a real date. 

 

No wonder he had never been interested in finding a real mate - he already had one. Merton didn’t even blink when Tommy threw an arm around his shoulders as they settled in to watch the rest of the movie.

…

Benny and Ethan kept an out on the two time traveling teenagers, making sure nothing happened while they were out. 

 

Ethan did feel a twist in his gut as he watched Tommy put an arm around Merton's arms. He was glad for them. 

 

He glanced at Benny out of the corner of his eye - and of course Benny noticed immediately, grinning at him wide and bright-eyed. 

 

Ethan didn’t even give it a second thought when he leaned into Benny’s side as the rest of the movie played.

~~~~~~

As they were leaving the theater, Sarah called them.

 

“Benny’s grandma called. The spell is ready.”

….

It was a much simpler spell than many they had dealt with before. A few choice words, a hair from each of the past teens heads, and then suddenly a glowing door was opening inside the Weir living room.

 

With a flash of light, the three teens went back and made their way home.

…

….

….

….

….

…

**2001:**

 

Merton slammed on the breaks, throwing all three teens forward abruptly as they spun to a stop. Tommy was so shaken that he wolfed out immediately as they all tried to catch their breath.

 

“Did that…. Did that just happen?” Lori asked, looking between her two friends - she hadn’t had the pleasure of time-traveling before, so she was a little more shaken up than they were.

 

“Who cares. Let’s go home,” Tommy said, Merton nodding as he turned the car around. Tommy looked at Merton, thinking. Even if by some coincidence they all just had the same vision, it had changed the werewolf.

 

He would make his move when they got home. No way could he let things go back to the way they were before.

…

**2014**

 

“Think they got home okay?” Ethan asked, glancing at Benny and his grandma. 

 

“I’m sure they did. My magic rarely fails, unlike my doofus of a grandson’s does,” she said, turning to go into the kitchen. Benny bristled and was about to retort something when there was a sharp, loud knock on the front door.

 

Ethan and Benny exchanged bewildered looks before Ethan opened the door, his face falling into a shocked, slack-jawed expression.

 

“Good, I was hoping I got the right house,” the man at the door laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

 

“Tommy?” Ethan blinked in surprise - it was definitely the past teen, but now he was an adult, tall and broad with the beginnings of scruff spreading over his cheeks and chin - his eyes crinkled more, and there were maybe the first stirrings of gray streaks in his curly hair, but it was the werewolf that they had sent home just moments before.

 

“Ethan! Benny!” he exclaimed, grinning widely at them. Benny had come to stand behind Ethan, a hand on his back as they faced the now grown man. “You know having to wait 13 years to say thank you is tough?”

 

“How did you… how did you get here?”

 

“Lots of Googling,” Tommy laughed, raising an eyebrow now. “Can I come in? Seems we got some catching up to do. Merton and Lori say hi by the way,” Tommy said, coming into the house and sitting down on the couch, grinning at the two teens. “So, where do I start?”

…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> Kudos & reviews are welcomed!


End file.
